


"Can I vent to you?"

by Oopremusangst



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oopremusangst/pseuds/Oopremusangst
Summary: Remus opens up to his trusted friends about something that happened involving him and obsession. Nothing can go wrong with opening up and solving things, right?Tw: r@pe, @assault, violence, obsession and abuse
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first e v e r fic pls dont make fun of me, if there are any things that need corrections just tell me! <3

Remus wished he could take off his skin. He would feel cleaner. Maybe of he got rid of his skin he wouldnt feel the hands on his body. If he got rid of his skin the hickeys on his jaw and neck would go away faster. He wanted to forget everything that happened. He wanted orange to go away, it didnt help to have him around after what he did. Remus knew that obsession was still, well, obsessed. He didnt know he existed until Janus left. Obsession had only revealed himself to remus after he left and he was at a very low point. He didnt want to sleep in his bed, or wear his normal outfit, obsession had ripped his favorite pants and his sheets were stained now because of him. He hated it, he hated all of it. He wanted to tell someone about what happened, but what's the point? No one cares about him, no one would believe him. It was probably his fault anyways. He talked about sex and having sex so much it's not a surprise that it happened, he was asking for it. Remus got out of his own head and stood up off the floor with some effort. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself, he was disgusting. His face was stained with tears and the hickeys and bite marks were still there. He wiped his face and walked out into the commons, obsession was there, looking at him. He wanted to scream at him but that was a bad idea, he was alot bigger, stronger and faster then remus and could kill him of he wanted to. Remus kept his head down sunk out into the light sides commons. Janus and Logan were sitting on the couch reading, they both looked up at him. He suddenly felt unsure and awkward, he stuck out there, he didnt fit in or belong there. What was he even supposed to start with-

"Can I help you?" Logan asked, forcing remus out of his head and then he realized he had been standing there watching them like a creep. 

"Uh- can I t-talk to y-you b-both-?" He asked, stuttering every other word.

"Of course darling, sit down." Janus said, patting a spot on the couch next to him. Remus went to sit down, taking a deep breath.

"Could I uh- vent to you? Or atleast open up about some things?" He said looking down at the floor.

"Of course you can," Logan said, glancing over to janus with a mildly concerned look on his face.

"So uh after janus left," remus paused, glancing up at janus and looking back down again. "Orange showed himself and helped comfort me- and it was nice to have him around at first, but then he started making advances that I didnt like-" remus shuddered, covering to marks on his neck with his hand. Logan looked confused and Janus clenched his fists, holding back anger.

"And uh- I refused them but uh- he didnt really listen. He kept on touching me and kissing me and he took off my clothes and-" remus choked on sobs, rocking back and forth slightly 

"i-it was awhile ago- I-I needed to find someone I could t-trust to t-talk to-" remus said explaining.

"We made a deal I'll fucking kill him-" Janus said, beginning to stand up before logan brought him back to sitting down, holding onto his hands.

"Remus this is a very serious situation and I'm proud of you for telling us, we will have to discuss with the others how we are going to handle obsession." Logan said, hints of anger escaping through his calm composure. Remus nodded, wiping the tears from his face. 

Logan had summoned the other sides to the living room for a meeting. They were all sitting down, Roman and Virgil stared at remus, he shifted, uncomfortable with the situation before him.

"Remus has recently disclosed very concerning and important information to Janus and I about some horrible events that has happened in the past that I believe is extremely important to discuss and take care of." Logan said, his arms crossed infront of him looking out onto the confused sides before him. 

"Well what's going on kiddo?" Patton asked, looking over at remus. 

"Remus are you comfortable with me sharing this information right here and now?" Logan asked, remus nodded in response. Logan took another deep breath and said.

"Remus has recently told Janus and I that obsession has been sexually harassing and raping him." 

"What?!" Roman yelled, drawing his katana, "How could you have not told us sooner!" Patton placed a hand on Roman's shoulder, whispering to him to sit back down. Tears streamed down pattons face, remus cursed himself for making the others feel bad, this was all his fault.

"We need to handle this situation with care as to not harm remus any further-" Logan said, his hand resting on Janus' shoulder.

"What are we supposed to do with orange? We dont even know if remus is lying" virgil stated, cocking an eyebrow 

"Virgil, I can sense when people lie and I was there the entire conversation he isnt lying, now stop being a dick and listen." Janus said, anger seeping through his tone.

"We are going to have to banish him." Logan stated as the others nodded along. "We also need to find help for remus to help him move past these events and get help." 

"We have to find obsession and deal with him tomorrow, it's getting late and remus can sleep in the living room or my and Logans." Janus said, "We need rest."


	2. Memories and book reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: r@pe and nonconsensual kissing and touching
> 
> SHITTY INTRULOGICAL HURT COMFORTTTT, enjoy ig-

Remus was sitting awake in the living room, he knew Janus wanted him to sleep but he couldn't, it wasnt safe to sleep. So instead of getting rest he was curled up sitting on a couch in the dark alone. There wasnt anything to do but look back on memories.

' _I dont think it's fair how they all left you.' Obsession said to the figure slouching on the couch._

_'Who are you?-" Remus said, his voice cracking._

_'Oh right you dont know me, I'm obsession.' He said with a smile, putting his hand out to pull Remus to his feet._

He regretted believing him, he wished he had never taken his hand. It would have been better to be alone. It all started out well, they were close friends, they help each other, he listened when Remus talked and ranted, it was amazing, but good things dont last long. Remus found this out the hard way. 

_That day Remus was on one of his rants and obsession sat down listening to him. Remus talked about sex and kinks and fantasies that had been plaguing his mind._

_'What if we recreated those fantasies of yours?' Obsession said, leaning closer._

_'Uh- no thanks- I'd rather just talk about them-' he said, laughing awkwardly. Obsession leaned closer and he leaned back, Remus felt him grab his shirt and pull him closer._

_'What are you doing- I dont-' Remus was cut off by obsession kissing him, running his hands over his waist and thighs. He couldnt breathe, what was happening? Why was he touching him? He said no- he said he didnt want to._

He snapped out of his head, feeling hot tears run down his cheeks. The darkness wrapped around him like a heavy blanket. He felt hands on his waist again, and their lips touching. He hated it, he pulled at his hair, loud sobs taking him over. 

"get off, get off GET OFF-" he sobbed, punching himself in the head. A light had turned on as a weary Logan rushed into the living room.

"Is everything ok-" he asked, turning on the lamp and walking over to Remus. He looked up, tears staining his face.

"L-logan?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Its alright, I'm not going to hurt you, can I hold your shoulder?" Remus nodded and felt a kind, soft hand rest on his shoulder. 

"Remus, take a few deep breaths, I'll go get some water." Logan said, his voice soft and mellow. He nodded, curling into himself while Logan got a glass of water from the sink. 

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" 

"Could you read to me? Janus always used to and its comforting, I'm sorry I know its dumb-" he muttered.

"Of course I can" Logan said with a smile, picking a book off the shelf and beginning to read. Remus rested on his shoulder, listening to Logans soothing voice as he slowly fell asleep.


	3. All over again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he wanted to do was to go to his room to paint, but obsession had other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry of this chapter isnt very good or if it doesnt make sense my motivation is struggling right now <3

Remus woke up on the couch, looking at a sleeping Logan. Remus placed around the room for awhile and went to go into his room, passing through the darksides commons.

"Remus dear I've been waiting for you to come back." A familiar voice called. _shit,_ Remus turned around and looked at obsession. 

"Well uh- I'm back now- what do you need?" He said, holding down tears.

"Well is it wrong to want to talk with my _friend?_ after all we haven't talked much since our incident," he said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry-" He felt like he was going to puke, his stomach twirled into knots.

"Dont be sorry pet" obsession walked closer and held Remus' face, tilting it up to where they were looking at each other, "Let's go to my room and catch up." Remus nodded, his heart racing. Obsession led him to his room and sat down on the bed. 

"So uh- how have you b-been?" Remus stuttered.

"I've been lonely, I missed you so much. I missed seeing your pretty face, I cant believe you would try and leave." Obsession said, anger creeping into his voice.

"I-im sorry- I didnt mean to-" He was terrified, he wanted out, he didnt want to play along he wanted to scream at him, but he was so much bigger then Remus was, he was complete helpless.

"Dont be upset, I'm not angry with you." He cooed, Remus felt a hand creep up his thigh, rubbing him gently.

"T-thank you, can you s-stop t-touching me?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"I'm just trying to comfort you! You look so hurt I was trying to be a good friend and to take care of you, can you please be fucking grateful for once?!?!" Obsession shouted, raising his hand.

"S-sorry- i-i didnt mean it like that- please dont yell at me-" Remus said, flinching. Obsession raised an eyebrow, realizing how much power he had over the other side.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"No-" Remus lied. 

"Hm, ok then... Do you want to watch a movie?" He said, changing the subject. Remus nodded hesitantly. Obsession shifted to where he was behind Remus. Obsession flipped on a horror film and held the other side. Remus felt the hands running over his waist and held back tears. He didnt want this. _stop being a baby, hes just touching you._ Obsession ran his hands down the other's body, slowly creeping up Remus' skirt.

Remus felt obsession leave hickeys and bite marks along his neck, ~~no no no no~~ he stared into the wall as his clothes were taken off and he waited for it to be over.


	4. Hes the only one who cares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus thinks about his relationship with obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains alot of self blame and negative self talk

Wasnt sex supposed to be good? If it was supposed to be fun and both people were supposed to enjoy it then how come when he had it only obsession enjoyed it? How come it left him laying on obsession's bed feeling disgusting and used?

"You look beautiful like this." Obsession said with a sickening grin. _Like_ _what?_ Remus thought, _naked and staring blankly into nothing because I cant bring my weak ass to actually look at you?_ "talk to me pet~" Obsession sang, lifting Remus' face to look be looking him in the eyes. 

"What?" He mumbled, looking down.

"You're going to stay with me here, you dont need the others they dont care about you like I do." He said with a cold tone, brushing the hair our of Remus' eyes. Remus didn't have the energy to argue or fight so he just nodded as obsession pulled him into his lap and swayed back and forth. _why is he being so nice? **yeah you dont deserve that.**_ He cant take this anymore, if obsession loved Remus why is he so mean sometimes? **_why does it matter? You dont deserve the nice times anyways. Maybe you should just suck it up and take it, after all hes the only one who could ever love someone like you._** _Yeah, hes the only one who hasnt left me. I should be grateful._ Remus sunk into obsession's arms, unable to stay awake, his whereabouts unknown by any of the other sides.


End file.
